utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Zebra
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ゼブラ |officialromajiname = zebura |officialnameinfo = |aka = Tatsuki Hara |birthday = 05|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1988|birthref = Zebra's website biography |status = Inactive |years = 2007-2015 |YTusername = zebraclach |NNDuserpage = 4331605 |NNDuserpage2 = 1515810 |NNDuserpage2info = main |NNDuserpage3 = 115433 |mylist1 = 10919041 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 1564381 |mylist2info = |mylist3 = 29805149 |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co4080 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Rap-bit, keke, ytr, Hashiyan }} Zebra (ゼブラ) is an well known for his smooth and high voice. He has covered many VOCALOID songs. Many of his songs are tagged as "this is too " (イケメンすぎるだろ, ikemen sugiru daro). In addition, he is known for his beautiful and stable vibrato, which has been dubbed "Zebrato" (ゼブラート) by fans. He has three Nico Nico Douga accounts: user/115433, user/4331605, and user/1515810 with the latter being his main account; although he hasn't put his newest utattemita videos in his main mylist (created on his second account). He is also the lead singer of "MONI-FACE", and in the rock band "NakedCity", which currently is inactive. He is also the representative of an independent music production circle, "Label CLach". As of September 9th, 2015, he stated on his NND userpage that he'll be ceasing activity as Zebra, possibly meaning halting all utaite activities. Zebra's retirement statement on his userpage He has also deleted his twitter following this announcement. Zebra can also rap, he raps in the end of his cover Matryoshka with Hashiyan . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 17, 2010) # remix.lab (Released on August 14, 2010) # CLip Service (Released on October 31, 2010) # TamStar Records Collection Vol.0 (Released on December 29, 2010) # TamStar Records Collection Vol.0 (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on July 27, 2011) # '' '' (Released on October 26, 2011) # DARUMAROMAN with Keke (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # Akarui Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda no de Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # (Released on July 16, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.06.24) # "Nico Nico Douga Kumikyoku" (2007.07.05) # "God Knows ni Okkusenman" (2007.07.06) # "Sakigake! Karakumikyoku!" feat. Zebra, Re:, ISAZI and J (2007.07.17) # "Uninstall" (Bokurano OP) (2007.07.22) # "Eroge ga Owaranai" (2007.08.03) # "Nico Nico Douga Kumikyoku" (2007.09.24) # "Tori no Uta" -Metal ver.- (2008.09.17) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.07) # "Melt" -Band Edition-　(2009.05.05) # "love letter" feat. Zebra and Rap-bit (2009.08.05) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Zebra and Rap-bit (2009.08.14) # "Metallic Anthem" feat. Zebra, Gom, Re:, psycho, RUS, Luca (2009.10.20) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Zebra and Rap-bit (2009.10.29) # "Time Stair" (2009.11.21) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.02.06) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.03.26) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" feat. Zebra and Rumdarjun (2010.05.01) # "NICO NICO DISCO" feat. Zebra, Rap-bit, LOLI.COM, Tightson, Chabatake, Limone-Sensei, Acha(DoaraP), Ekakibito (2010.07.20) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.09.20) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.09.23) # "Matryoshka" feat. Zebra and Hashiyan (2010.10.12) # "World's End El Shaddai" (Parody of "World's End・Dancehall") (2010.10.26) # "Snow Promenade" (2011.01.30) # "Nico Nico Douga Kumikyoku Kai" (collab) (2011.07.12) # "Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko OP" (2011.08.21) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Zebra and ytr (2011.10.15) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.12.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) feat. Zebra and keke (2012.01.13) # "Garandou" (2012.02.04) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Zebra and keke (2012.02.17) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2012.02.18) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.22) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.14) # "Onigokko -tiggy tag-" (Tag -tiggy tag-) feat. Zebra and ytr (rap) (2012.12.25) # "Mugen Madou Mokushiroku Saishuushou" (2012.12.27) # "WAVE" feat. Zebra and D.Puffy (2014.04.24) # "Let It Go" feat. Zebra and DC (guest chorus) -Japanese Chinese English ver.- (2014.05.06) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2014.08.30)}} Discography |track1title = Twilight |track1lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track1composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track1arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track2title = fine my life |track2info = (Zebra, AO) |track2lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track2composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track2arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track3title = Bit Aquarium |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track3arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track4title = Trash Section |track4lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track4composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track4arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track5title = Interception |track5lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track5composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track5arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track6title = Shades |track6lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track6composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track6arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track7title = Momentary |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track7arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track8title = Hello World's End |track8lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track8composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track8arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track9title = Brave Coward |track9lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track9composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track9arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track10title = Hope |track10lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track10composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track10arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track11title = Chikai |track11lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track11composer = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou |track11arranger = GEN-ZOP, Daigobyou}} |track1title = FRIDAY SPIDER |track1lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track1composer = GEN-ZOP |track1arranger = GEN-ZOP |track2title = How Many Time |track2lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track2composer = GEN-ZOP |track2arranger = GEN-ZOP |track3title = MONI-NABE -skit- |track3lyricist = GEN-ZOP |track3composer = GEN-ZOP |track3arranger = GEN-ZOP |track4title = FRIDAY SPIDER |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = How Many Time |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |shops = |track1title = Double Lariat |track1lyricist = |track1composer = AgoanikiP |track1arranger = MONI-FACE |track2title = 1/6 |track2lyricist = OdoP |track2composer = OdoP |track2arranger = MONI-FACE |track3title = Pierrot |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = MONI-FACE |track4title = Shinzou Democracy |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MONI-FACE |track5title = from Y to Y |track5lyricist = |track5composer = JimmyThumbP |track5arranger = MONI-FACE |track6title = Double Lariat |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 1/6 |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Pierrot |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Shinzou Democracy |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = from Y to Y |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} Gallery |ZebraHelloWorker.png|Zebra as seen in "Hello, Worker" }} Trivia * He was born in Taiwan.His blog profile * He likes curry, hamburger, vienna sausages, kappa maki, coke and HeySong Sarsaparilla.Zebra's The Interviews profile * He likes alcohol and cats. * He hates crab. * He speaks English and Chinese additional to Japanese. * He has contributed to a few PC, iPhone and Android games.The discography section on Zebra's website External Links * Twitter * The Interviews * Facebook * Blog (Fc2) * Blog (Ameblo) * Website * mixi * MONI-FACE SoundCloud Category:Inactive Singers